List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to ThyssenKrupp fixtures in the US. 2000s - Present Impulse ThyssenKrupp continued to produce Dover's Impulse fixtures with minor revisions until 2005. However, Impulse is still offered on special order. Aurora Aurora fixtures were started in 2004 as a successor to the Impulse fixture line. They were black buttons with illuminating red halos. The floor indicator was in either illuminated segments or a digital display, just like with Classic/Traditional and Impulse. Alarm bells on this fixture line sound like an EST Genesis fire alarm when pressed. The Aurora fixtures on the ISIS MRL elevators were different than those found on their hydraulic and standard traction elevators. The illuminating halos around the black buttons lit up in blue instead of red, and the floor indicator had a sleeker design and was also in blue LED. In 2006, the version of the Aurora fixtures used on the ISIS elevators were changed to the design that eventually became the Signa4 fixture line; the buttons remained the same, but the floor counter got a more elliptical like design Signa4 Signa4 was released in 2007-2008 as a successor to Aurora and is still produced as of this day. The Signa4 line is an updated version of the Aurora line as it features a redesigned floor counter with a blue LED dot matrix display and black buttons with blue illuminating halos. The design currently in production was adapted from the fixtures used on ISIS MRL elevators from 2006-2007. Traditional ThyssenKrupp continued producing the Dover Classic fixtures but were now branded as the Traditional line. The early style Traditional buttons were in the same style as Dover Classic. By 2006, a scrolling arrow began appearing in the floor counters in some elevators; they were mostly found on traction elevators. In 2007, ThyssenKrupp overhauled the Traditional line into its current form, now featuring sturdier buttons illuminating in white LED; the call buttons now use the same style triangle used with the Aurora fixtures. Vandal-Resistant As with the Impulse and Traditional lines, ThyssenKrupp continued making Dover's vandal resistant fixtures but with minor updates. The analog floor counters were now changed to black circles with white numbers while the illuminating dot remained below each number corresponding to each floor. By 2006-2007, the LED in the illuminating dot in the center of the button was changed from amber to red. Chimes and Floor Passing Sounds ThyssenKrupp continued to use the piezo buzzer for the floor passing sound. On some elevators the buzzer was longer than the one used on Dover elevators. Around late 2010/early 2011, ThyssenKrupp introduced a new floor passing sound, resembling the beep made by checkout scanners in supermarkets; YouTube elevator enthusiasts refer to this new floor passing chime as the "grocery beep". The new "grocery beep" replaced the piezo buzzer by mid- to late- 2011. However, ThyssenKrupp still continues to use Dover's directional indicator chimes. 3rd Party Fixtures ThyssenKrupp sometimes uses 3rd party fixtures on their elevators, such as Innovation or MAD. Gallery Impulse call button.jpg|Impulse call button. TK impulse indicator.jpg|Impulse indicator (note that the brand is ThyssenKrupp). TK aurora buttons.jpg|Aurora fixtures. TK aurora indicator.jpg|Aurora indicator. tk signa4 buttons.jpg|Signa4 buttons. TK Signa4 indicator.jpg|Signa4 indicator. TK traditional fixtures.jpg|Traditional buttons. TK traditional indicator.jpg|Traditional indicator. TK vandal resistant fixtures.jpg|Vandal resistant buttons. TK vandal resistant indicator.jpg|Vandal resistant indicator. See also *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Signa4 fixtures brochure *Traditional fixtures brochure *Vandal-Resistant fixtures brochure Category:Elevator fixtures guide